Crushed
by vampire.princess.of.light
Summary: Yuuki feels horrible for leaving Zero and going with Kaname, who she now knows she never loved, never wanted, other than what he is. Her brother. Now she is on her way back to Zero,but will he let her in,Will Kaname allow it,what else would get in her way
1. Chapter 1

Purple eyes... Untouchable. No matter how hard she reaches for them. No matter how much she wishes for them. Strong solid arms, the ones currently wrapped around her are not the arms she wants... The brown hair she sees is all wrong it should be silver. The body holding her isn't right. It doesn't hold her right. It use to, but now longer. Now that she knows. Knows who she belongs to... She knows that she doesn't belong to him.

* * *

**Crushed**

**Chapter One**

**Night One**

**

* * *

**

Zero... I love you... I thought before sighing and opening my eyes for another day in hell. The bright yellow light shinning in threw the window, was completely different from my mood. Inside I was dark and gray. I was miserable. This place, even though I was born here and I finally had all my memories back, this wasn't my home and I didn't want to be here. I stared out the window in the perfect day outside... I couldn't see the birds in the trees but I could hear them, talking to each other. Letting each other know how much they cared about each other.

I should have told Zero how I felt instead of turning my back on him I should have gone with him. I felt horrible... I didn't love Kaname as I thought I had... I loved him as he was... my brother. I loved him like nothing else. Zero was the one I loved. The one I would always love. Forever until we both died. I sighed hearing a knock on my door. I knew it would be either Aidou or Kaname... and whether or not I said anything they would come in. I listened to the footsteps. They were hard, not soft, They weren't the ones I wanted to hear... The ones I wanted to hear were who knows where...

Probably hunting down vampires, or sulking in his room, or scaring the day class girls shitless. I grinned thinking of all those girls running away from Zero's death glare. The one he always hid when he was with me. "Why are you smiling?" Aidou asked sitting down on the bed next to me. I rolled over to look at him. I saw the dark circles under his eyes. Kaname must be giving him a hard time about me. I will have to remind Kaname to take it easy on his best friend. How Hanabusa can put up with his ass I don't know.

"Aidou..." I sighed. "I miss him." I felt the tears form in my eyes. Aidou was the only one I would admit to missing Zero to. I couldn't say it in front of Kanane he would just go nuts and hunt down my Zero. And I couldn't let that happen. I was so scared to what Kaname would do to Zero if he knew the truth. The truth about my feelings, my feelings for looked at me with concern in his eyes before holding his hands out to me. I quickly climbed into them. Knowing he would keep my secret safe. The tears ran down my face. They were like a sea, never stopping.

"Yuki, you can't hide this from him forever. He will find out. Besides you have to be getting hungry. And he will make you use your fangs." I shock my head. "No Hanabusa, I can't. Not when I don't thirst for his blood. I can't it's wrong. Idol." I said using the nickname the day class girls had given him. The one I knew he loved.

"Thank you. I couldn't have made it this far without you. Even if I put you in such a horrible position. You know if Kaname gives you a hard time. You can tell him. I can handle him." I said holding tightly to the blonde haird vampire.

"Of course I won't tell him. It's not my place. Even if he is my best friend. I won't betray your secret. It's yours." I sat up leaning away from the blue eyed vampire. Wiping the tears away with the palm of my hand. "Is he here?" I asked. "No he left last night. Telling me to make sure you study and be safe." I smiled, good Aidou. "Get out. I must take a shower and get ready... Although there will be no studying today. I have a trip I must take." I said climbing out the bed and pulling Aidou with me.

"Yuuki, You heard Kaname, no trips. Not yet." I pushed Aidou out the door. "Does this face look like it gives a shit what Kaname said. I'm going on a trip and he can take one and suck it. I'm going." I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Knowing full well if he wanted in. He could get in, and ran to my bathroom.

I was excited. I knew exactly where I wanted to go and no one, not even Kaname was going to stop me. He could, as I said before, take one and suck it. I turned the water on in the shower, waiting for the warmth before stripping and climbing in. I sighed scrubbing my long beautiful brown hair. It may be beautiful, but it was a pain in my ass. Long hair wasn't me. It was the Vampire in me. And I didn't want to be a vampire. I finally knew how Zero felt. Hating what you. Wanting nothing more than to go back to wait you use to be. To have the life you use to before a VAMPIRE stepped in and destroyed everything.

Yes you know the vampire that destroyed my life. Although it did save me from Rido, but it took me from my best friend. I stayed in the shower longer than normal. Making sure I was clean and I smelled good. I climbed out of my shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around my slim frame. Walking into my room. It was big, but it didn't have a homely feel. What it lacked was Zero's touch. At my house with the headmaster, and at the academy, Zero's touch was everywhere, and his smell. God I loved his smell. It was a mix of horse, straw, Cinnamon, and vampire. It was my favorite smell in the world.

I couldn't believe I walked away from him. I couldn't believe I walked away from my father, I couldn't believe I walked away. Period. I never should have. No matter how much I wanted to protect Zero. I could have protected him with him. It probably hated me. And I guess that's what I deserve for turning away from him. Even if it was for his own good. I loved him, so I would deal with the pain that goes with it. I walked into the closet throwing my towel to the ground as I put on a matching set of black underwear and a black push-up bra. I walked to the back of my closet where my favorite things were. In a see-threw bag was my Day Class uniform. I stared at it sadly. Missing my worry free days with Zero, where all I would have to do was beat Zero for bring a jerk and making my father happy.

I stared at it a bit longer remembering my favorite days of my life, before grabbing a white tank top and a black skirt similar to my uniform one, I sat down sliding on my above the knee-length boots. My brown hair was dry and I left it down, I grabbed a black jacket before walking out of my closet. Kaname was going to be pissed she was leaving but she could handle herself. The only thing she was worried about was Hanabusa. He wasn't going to go along with this well. He would get over it.

I listened to the clack of my heels as I walked around my room gathering the things I would need. I still had clothes there, so I wouldn't need then, But I would need stuff like a toothbrush, and hairbrush. So I threw those kind of things into a bag, made sure I had money and threw all of that into a book bag, throwing it over my shoulder, then I tied Artemis to my thigh, hiding it under my skirt and walked out of my room, not looking back.I wasn't sure if I was coming back. I didn't plan on it, at least not willingly coming back. Kaname might drag me back by my toes, but I was not coming back without a fight. I had almost made it to the door before Aidou was blocking my path. The blonde Vampire had a face of determination, and he looked like he wasn't going to back down.

"Yuuki, Kaname said no." "Aidou, I said yes." "You can't go out. It isn't safe." "I don't care what is safe or what isn't I'm going and you can either go with me or not. But I am done taking orders and I'm going to do things my own way. I am a pureblood princess. Am I not?" He sighed knowing I was right. "Yes Princess you are." His face of determination disappeared and instead a look of failure crossed his face.

"Then I Will do things my own way!" I cried. "Fine Princess, then as your guardian I must come with you. So maybe Kaname doesn't kill me." Hanabusa-sempai sighed. "If he tries to kill you he will have to kill me first." I said grinning. I had won. "Come on." I said taking his hand and running for the door. "Shouldn't you I don't know maybe leave him a note as to where you are going." Adio whispered. "No." I shock my head. I wasn't going to risk him following me.

"But Princess." "No Adio." I said looking into his crystal blue eyes. I could see the worry in them. Not just for me, but for Kaname and for the first time, I saw how much stress I put him threw. I stared into his eyes for a minute longer searching for something. Something I never found. Concern for himself.

"Aidou-sempai why don't you stay here?" He closed his eyes and started to shake his head. "No, I must go with you." "How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked, the dark bags under his eyes had gotten darker. "An hour maybe. Kaname had me up all night making sure everything was read for him to go meet the head of the Hunters Association, and watching over you." "Come on Aidou. He won't be back for days. You should stay here and rest. I will be fine." "No Yuuki, I must come. I will rest where ever you are going." "Fine, Aidou. If you must. Then we must hurry." I said grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out the door.

Never looking back at the house I was born in. I ran down the road towards the train station and bought us two tickets. We climbed onto the train and I made Aidou lay his head on my shoulder and get some sleep, while I watched for danger and Kaname. I was slightly afraid that Kaname would know where I was going. Although it seemed that Aidou had no idea. I was just over the hurt I was feeling in my heart. I was over the scared feeling, I was over being terrified of my brother. I was done. I didn't love him. I didn't want him. If I did, then I would have stayed. I wasn't worried about the fear I would cause him, when he got to the house and I wasn't there. I could care less. I was a horrible sister, but I no longer care. I have played like I cared for months now, and I was done. Forever I was done pretending.

I was not longer going to be Yuuki Kuran Pureblood Princess. I was once again going to be Yuuki Cross, Daughter of Kaien Cross and best friend of Vampire and Vampire Hunter Zero Kiryu and if my older brother didn't like it. Then he could kill me, and if Zero wanted I would let him kill me. But I don't believe he can. I don't believe he will. I was going back to my old life. Or as much of my old life as I could. I was going back to Cross Academy... And I plan on staying there until I graduate. Or I die... Either which come first... All I knew was that my decides wasn't going to be easy and I don't know if everyone will let me back... Zero, and I don't know how Kaname will take it... But I know that it will all be worth it.

* * *

So what does everyone think? Was it any good? Should I continue? Should I quit? What do you think? Please let me know. By leaving reviews and subscribe to it and me if you please. I would love to know what you think. Sorry for all of those who love Kaname. I think he is an asshole and should burn in hell. Where he belongs, but that's just me. There is a poll on my profile, tell me who you think she should be with Zero or Kaname. I vote for Zero! =] Yummy Vampire!

**Anyway thanks so much for reading and if you see any mistakes please let me know... I will take any help you give me! Please and thanks.**

**Kaname- I was barley in this one.**

**Me-Oh shut up you go fro nothing piece of shit. You're lucky your name was mentioned. Jerk face.**

**Zero-So She is coming back to me?**

**Me- Yes but would you prefer it be me to come to you? *Winks***

**Zero-Yes please!**

**Me-Yay! I'm on my way!**

**Yuuki-Wait Zero but I'm coming to you, why do you want her?**

**Zero-She didn't leave me for an asshole.**

**Me-Yeah Yuuki, I didn't break his heart like you did, and like I'm going to break your face with this baseball bat named Freddie. *Grabs Freddie from his glass case and runs after Yuuki.***

**Yuuki-Oh please no! -Screaming-**

**Me-There now can you please be a good girl and tell these wonderful people I don't own this.**

**Yuuki-But you just...**

**Me- *Grabs Freddie***

**Yuuki- No *Hides in Fear* VampirePrincessOfLight, does not own any of the characters in this story, nor does she own Vampire Knight, it all belongs to it's wonderful creater,writer, and artist. The only thing she owns is the plot.**

**Me-Good Girl**

**Zero-So please read and review!**

**Me- Yes please *Wink***

**Thanks to everyone who pointed out the stupid stuff I had done in this chapter and for yelling at me till I fixed it... lolz! You know who you are! =]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my awesome Beta (InuYashaFreak) For helping me make this chapter so much better! Thanks so much for taking on the reponsablity of dealing with me, and thank you to Cieltsuki for scarying the shit out of me to hurry up with the chapter and to make it good, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I hope you enjoy the second! **

**.**

**

* * *

**

Brown eyes. Those eyes he loved. The ones he missed so much. The ones that belonged to the girl who had stolen his heart at such a young age, and then destroyed it slowly. Turning her back on him. But even though he still loved her. He loved her wide brown eyes, that once showed such youth and innocents, and her rebellious attitude, where she didn't give a shit, if it was her family she would do anything to help them, to save them. Would he ever see her again? He wasn't sure. Would he kill her? He said he would, But would he really? Even he didn't know. Could he handle killing the one and only girl he loved?

* * *

**Crushed**

**Chapter Two**

**Night Two**

* * *

The train ride went peaceful, with Aidou sleeping soundly on my shoulder. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move him, but as soon as the train stopped and everyone started to get off I knew I had to.

"Aidou. Aidou. Wake up." I said shaking him. Nothing. I grinned.

"Aidou." I whispered in his ear. "Kaname found us and he is pissed." Aidou's eyes shot open and he jumped up off me and fell to the ground bowing.

"Kaname I tried to stop her but she just won't listen to me, no matter how hard I tried to stop her. She just walked out the door never looking back. I'm so sorry I didn't stop her." He said this all in one breath and he wasn't paying any attention that no one was standing before him and that everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

I, on the other hand, was laughing my ass off. This had to be the funniest thing I had seen in a while. Aidou-Sempai Bowing to a make-believe Kaname in the middle of the train making him look, well crazy...

"Aidou...Sempai." I said between laughs. "He's not here." Gasp. Deep Breath. Gulp.

"Aidou-Sempai." I whimpered fearfully. He was glaring at me I felt my body go cold as my seat around me slowly started freezing. I jumped up quickly side stepping Aidou making sure not to touch him and ran off the train with a very angry Sempai behind me.

"YUUKI!" He yelled. I giggled running faster. I ran inside the train station, hiding or trying to hide.

While trying to hide, I ran into a soft chest. I looked up to see a pair of eyes I couldn't wait to see. The brown eyes showed shock, then wonder, then excitement, and I couldn't help but laugh as he started bouncing up and down.

"OH MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS COME HOME TO ME! OH DAUGHTER HOW I'M MISSED YOU! HAS THAT BROTHER OF YOURS KEPT YOU SAFE? OH I DON'T CARE! COME HERE!"

Kaien Cross yelled making everyone in the station looked over at him funny, as he tried to catch me in a hug. I dodged each one, laughing as he tried and tried again.

"Daughter, why're you being so difficult? Hug your beloved father. Why are you being difficult? Are you having you know, female problem, because honey if you are it's okay. I mean you are a girl.." He whispered the last thing, making me blush a furious tomato red. I sighed telling him to shut up and let him pull me into a hug.

I sighed, I had missed my father so much. Even if he wasn't my real father he had raised me from the time I was five years old to the time Kaname dragged me away. Seeing my father, made me feel how much I had been missing him. Much more than I had thought. But was it him or my old life I was missing. I laughed hugging onto my father like I was a five year old all over again.

"Daddy," I said surprising him. I don't think I had ever called him dad, let alone daddy.

"I missed you." I said burying my head into his chest, taking a deep breath, the first thing I smelled, was of course his blood, it was deep and thick and inviting.

I listened to his heart beat. **Thump... Thump... Thump...** Yup going strong. I smiled smelling his actual scent, the lavender, the cinnamon, vanilla, coco, all the things you would find in the kitchen, even though he couldn't cook worth a damn. He still tried. I smiled. I had missed him almost as much as Zero... Almost.

"Yuuki, Dammit there you are?" I heard Aidou gasp. I turned to find Aidou bending over, hands on his knees taking in deep breaths.

"Aidou-Sempai, =where exactly did you look for me?" I laughed as he fell over.

"Um, the train, all around the train, around the station, in cars, then in the station."

"Aidou you were right behind me, Did you forget where I had gone?"

"No, Of course, I didn't! I would never, ever, it's my job to know where you are always." I put my hand on my hip, totally forgetting my father WAS behind me, and glared at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Sempai..." I said in the most menacing voice I could manage, and since I happened to be Kaname's little sister, it was freaking scary.

"Ah... Yuuki don't do that! Yeah yeah I forgot. I am a blonde." I laughed.

"Oh really? I thought it was dyed." I said turning back to my dad, ignoring Aidou's rant, or tried too block him out. It was hard when he was right behind you, yelling and waving his arms.

"So Dad can I go home?" I asked smiling.

His eyes got big and he started jumping up and down again, His long dun color hair flew down as he went up and up when he went down. If he was a little shorter he would look like a little kid.

"Yes, daughter, yes come on! Let's go! Aidou grab your bags and follow me to the car." Kaien Cross sobered up and took a hold of my arm, leading me outside the building with Aidou following behind.

My adoptive father practically shoved me into the backseat of the car, without a backwards glance. The car ride was silent with only the occasional glare from Aidou, who was still made about me telling him I thought his hair was fake, although he knew I was kidding. Cross Kaien had gone unusually quiet , he was watching the road carefully, looking left or right worriedly. As if on look out for someone or something.

I had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. Although what, I wasn't sure, yet, but I would find out, trust me. I looked out the window at the town passing by. The town I grew up in, the town I knew, the town I loved. I smiled remembering all the wonderful times I had her with Zero and Yori-Chan.

Finally I saw my home, Cross Academy come into view and suddenly it was right there in front of me. I couldn't keep the joy off my face, as it I climbed out of the car. I didn't wait for either my father or Aidou as I ran towards the school. Excited to be back. Right now all the day classes were in session, they did have a night class, all distant relatives of the old night class and Takuma Ichijo was in charge of these kids.

The Vice President was now the President. Kaname as far as I knew, had nothing to do with this class, yet. Everyone stared at me, because they hadn't seen me in months. No one had. Kaname had kept me in hiding, but I was so fed up over it, that was why I was here. I ran away, taking an hostage with me... AK.A Hanabusa Aidou, I guess he wasn't my hostage, yet. I smiled at all the people who smiled at me, I waved and smiled at the people I knew personally and I ignored the glares from the day-class girls who hated me because I kept them away from their favorite night class student.

If father would let me while I was here, I wanted to go back to being guardian. Mainly to piss of Aidou... But MOSTLY because I missed it. I looked back to see, my father watching me , with a gleam in his eye.

"Yuuki, come here for a second." Aidou yelled. I ran towards him. He smiled at me.

"Now, why would you want to come here?" He asked smirking like he knew something I didn't.

"Because I wanted to." I said. His smirk got bigger, if that was possible. Taking over his whole face making into a mind-blowing smile. He reached down into his bag and pulled out something black, handing it to me.

"Go change, shorty." He said. It was my Day Class Uniform.

"When?"

"While you were showering. How do you think your bag got pack since you weren't going to take one." I blushed. I jumped up giving him a hug.

"Aidou you're the best." I ran towards my old dorm room, hoping I could get in. I did. Yori's stuff was spread out on her side of the room, but my side hadn't been touched. It looked bare, like a wasteland. I would have to fix that.

I slid off my outfit, putting on my uniform, Sliding my boots back on, I ran towards my class. I couldn't believe that dad just let me go straight to class, without saying anything. I looked different. I was more powerful. I wondered if people would be scared of me. I hoped not. I was the same old Yuuki wasn't I?

The answer to that was no! I wasn't the same, I was now a vampire, not a human.

I slid to a stop in front of the class room, taking in a deep breath, not prepared for what I was fixing to do. Suck it up, you are a Pureblood vampire princess. You are the shit. You can do it. I gave myself a prep talk before grasping the handle and turning the door.

Everyone turned to stare as I walked into the room. Then I heard everyone take in a breath. I listened to the heartbeats get faster, some slowed, one stopped.

"Yuuki!" I heard Yori-Chan yell jumping out of her seat and running towards me. I smiled as she reached me. I looked behind me to see a door at the back slam shut, and the one heart that stopped was gone. Damn you Zero.

"Yori-Chan, how are you?" I asked pulling away from her looking her in the eyes. I could see the confusion in them.

"Yuuki Cross?" the teacher asked.

"Yes sir." I turned to look at him. He was looking at me in shock, and confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Day Class student." I said.

"Yes but I thought you had left." This guy was a teacher? How? He was stupid.

"Well I came back, if you have a problem with it maybe I should go get my father." I said WITH venom in my voice, my eyes flashed.

"No Ma'am." He said backing away from me.

"Good. Now may I take a seat?" He simply nodded and I followed Yori-Chan back to her seat. I sat down next to her, in my old seat. I looked behind me, at the seat where my missing love was. Damn him, why must he leave? I guess it was better than him pulling a gun on me.

"What are you doing here?" Yori-Chan whispered under her breath as I took my seat.

"Running away."

"Why?" She whispered as the teacher wrote something on the bored.

"Because I was sick of being stuck in a room with no windows." I whispered

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Was it any good? Did it suck ass? Well let me know! Hope you liked it!**

**Oh I do not own Vampire Knight, or Zero *sigh***

**If I did I would be with Zero and Kaname and Yuuki would be dead. But since I don't, I'm not with Zero and Kaname and Yuuki are not dead.**

**Yuuki- Damn right I'm not dead bitch. **

**Aidou-Wrong, your a vampire. You died. You're dead. Sorry bitch.**

**Kaname-Who are you calling a bitch, Aidou?  
**

**Aidou- *Falls to floor bowing* I'M SO SORRY KURAN KANAME, I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I'M SORRY! *crying***

**Zero- *Taking off Kaname mask* Dressing like that piece of shit was so worth that. **

**Aidou- Zero, I'm going to kill you!**

**Zero- *points bloody rose* no your not. **

**Me- That's my vampire. *Winks and Waves sending everyone but Zero away.***

**Kaname- Where is everyone?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Two hearts, neither can survive alone. They are destined to be together. Their owners know what their hearts tell them. Yet they listen to their minds instead of their hearts. Now one owner has decided to follow her heart, but will the other follow their lead?

**Crushed**

**Chapter Three**

**Night Three**

Yori-Chan and I decided that the best thing for me to do was hide out in our dorm, and of course skip the rest of my classes. It was weird being back. I didn't have quite the patience I did before... I was a vampire. I was slightly annoyed at everyone staring at me, and the teacher always stuttering and losing his voice, every time his eyes landed on me.

We walked slowly back to the dorm, planning to spend the rest of the day catching up on each other's lives, everything going on at Cross Academy, and of course Zero.

Everyone stared as we walked down the halls, going the opposite direction of everyone else. We simply ignored them, to wrapped up in our own little private bubble. When we got to the dorm, Yori-Chan didn't waste a second. She pushed open the door and basically threw me into the room.

"NOW SPILL EVERYTHING!"

~?~

"Oh my good gosh!" she gasped. "You mean to tell me you haven't been outside since you left Cross Academy?"

"Yes, Kaname said it was safe for me, being a newly-remade-pureblood-vampire-princess, and his little sister, and of course ex-fiancé." "What the crap? That's such bullhockie. You can handle yourself, and with Artemis by your side and it's new beautiful form, you are basically undefeatable ." She gushed in one big deep breath, checks slightly red, and eyes wide. I blushed.

"Well... not really. I'm still not sure about the whole Vampire thing, but I'm slowly learning. But I hate and I mean hate the blood, and the uncontrollable and unbearable blood thirst, that will never go away."

"Okay... I don't understand, what do you mean uncontrollable?" I sighed. I knew I should have never brought that up. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to have to admit that again! At least Kaname wasn't here to hear me. It felt good to be getting this off my chest, finally.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke slowly pronouncing each word carefully, weighing each one,

"Only a Vampire's thirst can be tamed by the one they love."

"So... Are you saying that Kaname's blood..." She gulped and continued. "Wasn't want you were craving? What you wanted? Are you saying you don't love him, like you thought you did?"

I sighed. "Yes... I don't want or will ever want Kaname's blood. I just don't love him."

"Does he know?"

"Yori-Chan, how... how can I tell my brother... My BROTHER, that I don't love him. That I don't want him… I don't want him near me. How can I break his heart? Yori-Chan how!"

"I don't know Yuuki. I just don't know... Wait do you think he will show up here?"

"Oh of this I have no doubt, what so ever. I'll just have to wait and deal with him when he finally does show up. He won't be here for a while. I'm sure, and until then, I am going to focus on Zero. Speaking of my idiotic and stupid partner, who is probably going to try to kill me tonight, what has he been up too? How has he been?"

She looked at me, then looked out the window. Ignoring me. I could feel worry and discomfort stream rolling off of her. "Yori-Chan, what's wrong?" Her eyes locked with mine. Dark fearful eyes meet mine and I felt fear. What had Zero done? She looked away.

"After you left, he didn't come to school for about a month after you left. Everyone thought that he was with you, where ever it was you had gone. So imagine our surprise when Zero showed back up again. Taller, Darker, and if possible scarier. It took a while, but finally people started asking him questions, all of them, of course, were about you. But then someone had the nerve to say you had gone with the Night Class." She paused remembering something, that maybe just maybe I didn't want to know about.

"I have never, never been scared of Zero, not ever. But there was something about that Zero, that made me terrified of him. That would be the first and only time, I was scared, _the _very first time he's ever looked like a Vampire. He was about ready to take those girls heads off, but instead he simply walked away. But I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he disappeared. They were black, solid pitch coal black. It terrified me Yuuki. I was so scared. He didn't come back to school for two weeks after that, and when he did come back. He was colder and harder, heartless. The rare smiles he would so rarely give you are completely gone. I wonder if the old and real Zero is still in there. Yuuki, you may have destroyed that boy for no reason."

My mouth dropped. I felt my eyes water up. Zero... My Zero! No wonder he hated me! I destroyed him, I knew everything he had gone through. I knew everything about him. I knew how much he had depended on me, whether or not he showed it, and I left him. I left him and I hadn't planned on returning. I had to save my Zero.

I sat lost in thought, not really looking at anything. Just staring off into space, I nearly jumped out of my hard ice-cold skin, when I heard a knock on the door, and before either Yori-Chan or I could open the door; it burst open and in ran Aidou followed by... bats.

Yes big, fat black bats! Wait, I know that smell. Great Aidou I'm going to kill you. I jumped up and pulled Artemis out from its home on my thigh. As soon as I thought the word extend, Artemis was at full-length and slashing threw all of the Kaname bats. Making sure I got all of them, not leaving a single on behind.

"How long have they been following you?"

"I don't know. Since I was coming up to see you!"

"Damn it, Aidou!"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki!"

"You're sorry? You are sorry? Well I don't fucking care if you are sorry or not. If Kaname finds me this early, I will hurt you."

I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt this warmth radiating threw me. I felt an uncontrollable energy. Before there was no breeze in the room, but now there was almost hurricane winds. "Yuuki calm down." I heard someone yell.

I felt my feet lift off of the floor, all I could see was red, what was happening?

"Yuuki! STOP!" I heard the voice I had been wanting to hear all day. Everything went dark, and I fell.


End file.
